Getting too Friendly
by MadHattressX3
Summary: 17 year old, loner Lydia Deetz makes a new friend and Beetlejuice is beyond jealous. Once he meets the girl an accident in a potion shop causes her to fall head over heels for him. How will Lydia and Beetlejuice get their now mutual friend back to normal? One-sided OCxBJ
1. Chapter 1

I had to write this. I drew this character and before I knew it I had thought up a whole plot for my current obsession Beetlejuice! I swear I was born in the wrong time! I take the 80's instead of now anyday. Anywho the cartoon is pure awesome. Hope you like! :) 2 reviews and I'll continue. The chapters are all written BTW.

Beetlejuice: Hey babes? Aren't you forgettin' something?

ME: What?

BJ: The disclaimer?

Me: What? Oh right! I do not own any of these characters except Katrina. No matter how much I want to own Beetlejuice.

BJ:What was that?

Me: (blushing) Nothing!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A loud crash of cymbals and drums woke seventeen year old Lydia Deetz. She sat up with a start and narrowed her eyes, trying to find the source of the racket. Above her head she saw black and white and instantly realized were the noise had come from. She rolled her eyes. Of course.

Her best friend Beetlejuice, the ghost, was marching in midair with a band marching behind him. He conducted them swiftly. Suddenly he turned to look at the girl. He stopped and the whole band of ghouls crashed into each other. Beetlejuice just looked back at them indifferently and pointed. An electric bolt shot out his fingers and the band disappeared in a flash. He laid down in the air with his hands behind his head. Floating down next to Lydia, he flashed her a green, toothy grin.

"Mornin' babes." He greeted, with a wink.

"Want to explain the marching band in my room?" She asked with her arms crossed on her chest. Her eyebrow raised in annoyance_. _

"Oh that. Well, your alarm didn't go off. And I know how much ya hate being late." He said, as if it was a ridiculous concept. "So I juiced up a band to wake you up." He turned onto his stomach, with his hands on top of each other. "Brilliant aren't I, babes? Aw, you don't have to tell me. I already know!"

"I don't know about that. Annoying, yes. Loud, yes. Brilliant? Not so much." Lydia replied, getting out of bed. Her T-Shirt and baggy pants were black as always. She headed toward the closet and grabbed her uniform of a hook.

"Aw, come on babes. Don't I get an 'A' for effort and all that?" The poltergeist asked, with a puppy dog look. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"'B' at best, Beej." She told him. "And a 'B' minus at that." She got the shirt off the hanger. She put her hands on her hips and looked at BJ expectantly. He was confused until Lydia narrowed her eyes. "Do you mind? I would like to get an audience." Beetlejuice looked back at her, shocked. What was she insinuating?

"Lyds! I'd never-" He began, but Lydia cut him off with a narrowed look.

"Perv." Beetlejuice looked at her and was so surprised he left.

Outside the house Beetlejuice materialized. He was flabbergasted. His mind wouldn't stop asking questions. What had happened? When did Lydia suddenly tire of his jokes? He couldn't even remember the last time they hung out in the Neitherworld. Or hung out at all for that matter. She seemed to be bored and annoyed with his jokes and his ideas. He thought they were best friends. And that last comment? When had he ever even made anything close to a pass at her? He may not have been anything even close to a gentleman but he respected Lydia more than anyone he knew. She was still just a kid. He was a creep but hey there was a limit! Why did she seem to hate him so much? Was he that angry and annoyed with the world when he was a teenager? There was no way! At least he didn't think so.

Confused, Beetlejuice poofed off to a bar to drink away his troubles for a while.

Lydia gave a heavy breath. She didn't know what was up. Beetlejuice had gone from fun to annoying fairly quickly. It wasn't his fault; she was just too grown up for that stuff. She brushed a lock of black hair from her face. She tried to take her mind off it by getting dressed for school. _Still _a voice prodded_, He'll have to leave someday. You are going to college next year_. But Lydia shoved the thought away.

Apparently a girl was transferring over to her school today. God, just what they needed in this town. Another preppy rich girl. As if Claire Brewster wasn't annoying enough. Another crony would only increase her ginormous, ego. It's a wonder that girl's head stayed on her shoulders. Probably because there was no brain in there. Just a lot of hot air. Maybe one day she'd fly away.

Lydia giggled at this as she slipped on the school mandatory black jacket. She could just imagine someone popping her head like a balloon and Claire screaming as she flew around the room like an Airhead commercial.

Coming back to Earth, Lydia straightened her spider brooch on the lapel of her uniform. She walked down the stairs and a cheery voice rang out.

"Lydia? Lydia? I made some scrambled eggs for breakfast!" Delia Deetz called. Her step-mother's voice did nothing to brighten her mood. She was so cheery. All. The freaking. Time. Not to mention the woman could barely boil water, let alone cook something appetizing. Her food looked as crazy as her artwork!

"Not hungry." She called back. She sped off down the hall and grabbed her backpack off the hook before her mother could lecture her. As she got on her rickety, rusty bike she barely heard Delia's voice calling her.

[][][][]][]]

Lydia pulled into Pine River High School, still feeling grouchy. She locked up her bike onto a pole as per usual. As she walked out of the crunchy mid-October leaves and into the building she dreaded the day ahead. Of course this made it pretty much the same as every other day. Most people hated the learning aspect but loved the social part of school. For Lydia it was the exact opposite. Ever since Bertha moved away and Prudence got that scholarship at some other school there was no one she could talk to. Half the class was being used as marionette puppets by Claire and the other half were either too boring, too annoying or were simply afraid of her. This left her only companion as Beetlejuice who occasionally transformed into her pencil to check up on her. Not that he really did that much anymore. Not that they really did anything together anymore.

Reaching her classroom she opened the door to reveal the boring white walls which were adorned with nothing more than a few science posters here and there. Yikes. Science with Mrs. Graphwick. She was a nightmare. Of course, it was nothing like a Neitherworld traveler like herself couldn't handle. She trudged to the back row of the class and sat down. No sooner than her butt hit the chair than did Mrs. Graphwick enter. She was short and her thick glasses magnified her eyes so that they looked enormous. A tight frown was plastered to her face and her wild grey hair stuck out in every direction. She began blabbing about vacuoles in such a monotone voice, Lydia almost fell asleep at the sound.

Suddenly, distracting Lydia from the agonizing lesson, the door opened. Fifteen minutes late, the new student entered seeming a bit frazzeled. She wasn't anything that Lydia expected. Instead of the stereotypical blonde hair, she was greeted by incredibly long brown hair with red streaks in a high ponytail. She wore the typical school uniform of a white button-down, black jacket with white trim and red-and-black plaid skirt. With the exception of a black choker around her neck with a spider web on it and heavy, clinking boots. Plus the red fingerless gloves on her hands and chain link earrings. She was about to turn and find a seat when Mrs. Graphwick shrieked out.

"Stop!" She yelled and the girl turned to the short teacher. Shuffling through papers, Mrs. Graphwick yanked out a couple of papers. "Ah, Katrina Chapman, is it?" She said, looking at the girl over her thick glasses. The girl nodded and turned around to go sit down. "Wait! Say something about yourself." Katrina rolled her eyes. _What is this? Fifth grade?_

Lydia couldn't help but crack a smile as the girl was being annoyed by the short witch. The girl stood in the front of the room, her hands in her pockets and a mischievous grin was on her face.

"I used to live in Madagascar but then animals tried to attack me and my mom. I used the flying machine I had built out of banana peels and monkey hair to fly us to New York. We lived in the Statue of Liberty's right nostril for a while. Let me tell you, that was crazy." She paused as if recalling some crazy party. "Unfortunately, we got lost in our coconut powered car and ended up here instead of Hawaii." She finished, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She gave a small sarcastic bow and dragged her maroon tote bag to the corner of the room. And plopped herself right next to Lydia. The only person in the room who didn't look like a preppy clone. If anything the girl radiated individuality and Katrina liked that.

"Young lady! I will not stand for that kind of blatant disrespect." She screeched.

"It was generally true. I just embellished it a bit. You know, creativity and all that." She smirked. "I have in fact lived in Madagascar for a year and I did live in the Statue of Liberty. My mom is a photographer. She gets paid to go to all these places. Though I must admit the car was actually Mango-powered not coconut powered. My bad." The teacher just glared silently. "Don't you have a class to teach?" She asked.

Lydia mumbled under her breath,"More like a class to bore." Katrina let out a laugh that she attempted to muffle. The teacher just shot her a look and began to go on and on, once more. Lydia began drawing in her notebook. Before she knew it the bell had rung snapping her out of her trance. She had been sketching a creepy Neitherworld building she remembered. She took a minute to look at her handiwork.

"Wicked." Katrina said, flashing her a grin as she walked up the aisle beside the goth. "Lydia." She said, pointing to her curvy signature at the bottom of the page. She kept walking and Lydia walked up beside her.

"So is all that stuff true? About your mom being a photographer?" Lydia asked. Katrina looked surprised and looked up at the taller girl. She looked around to make sure that the girl was in fact talking to her.

"Huh? Oh yeah. She takes me everywhere. We're kind of taking a break for a year or so. That's why we're here." She replied. A pause. "Hey you mind helping me get to my next class?" She asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh sure. Let me see your schedule." She replied. Katrina stuck her hand in the front pocket of her tote bag. She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Eh heh heh. Sorry.I kinda have this problem with tidiness." She laughed nervously.

"No problem. I'm used to it." Lydia laughed, thinking of the most untidy person she knew. She examined the schedule. "Oh you have art next. Me too. We have about four classes together. And lunch." Katrina smiled. What a lucky break. She had assumed everyone here would be a bunch of drips. Boy was she wrong! She had even made a friend!

"Wicked!" She looked at Lydia. She looked a couple of years older than her but that was to be expected. "Hey Lydia?"

"Yeah?" Lydia asked.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." She looked at Katrina. "What about you? No offense but you look kind of young to be in a senior science class."

"Fourteen." Katrina replied. At Lydia's look of surprise she elaborated. "Homeschool makes it easy to skip ahead, you know? I just have senior Science and Math. Everything else is regular freshman crap." She explained. There was a pause. "So how about your life? I gave you the basic details on mine. It's only fair."

"Well," She began. The only interesting thing in her life was something she couldn't talk about! "I live with my artsy fartsy stepmom and my dad who gets scared by his shadow daily."

"Are they annoying?" Katrina asked as they tried to make their way to art.

"Eh, it varies from day to day." She admitted. Suddenly she was bumped in the arm. Guilty as ever, stood Claire Brewster.

"What do you want Claire?" Lydia asked with her arms crossed. Claire looked at her as if she was just a bug that had crawled by.

"So like Katrina, why are you even wasting your time on this like Goth Girl? This _so_ not the way to spend your first day here. You both look like a carnival act. Goth girl and emo wannabe midget." She commented, with a snarky laugh. Katrina was taken aback at first but then painted on a syrupy sweet smile.

"Wow, like Claire, what a great tan you have! It totes reminds me of my favorite character in my favorite movie!" She fake-gushed, adopting Claire's voice. Claire beamed.

"Duh. I already know that." She flipped her hair and tried to hide her curiosity. "Which one?"

"Like you know, the Oompa Loompas from Charlie in the Chocolate Factory!" She finished with another fake, sickly sweet smile.

"Ugh! How dare you! My tan cost more than you and this freak combined!" She squawked. Lydia laughed.

"Then you should get your money back." She said with a giggle. Katrina couldn't help but laugh as well. Claire was fuming.

"A tan that expensive shouldn't make you look like the Annoying Orange!" Katrina added. "Emphasis on annoying!"

"Why you, you little freaks!" She yelled exasperated and turned to walk in the other direction. Lydia smirked.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Lydia called after her. She turned back to Katrina. Katrina was still laughing.

"Oh man! Was she pissed or what?" Katrina giggled.

"You said it!" Lydia laughed. "You sounded exactly like her!" Lydia exclaimed. Katrina smirked.

"I feel I have perfected my snobby rich girl accent." Katrina said in a formal voice. "Or at least that's what people tell me." Lydia smiled and stopped in front of a green door.

"You'll have to help me practice mine." She replied, and then gestured to the door. "Well, here's the art room." She said.

"Any warnings you wanna give me before I go in there?" Katrina asked, thinking of the evil troll, Mrs. Graphwick. Lydia laughed.

"No Ms. Dell is pretty nice." She assured. Katrina looked relieved. Walking into the room was a completely different experience than the previous class. The walls of this room were light blue with paintings of abstract art hanging all over the room. There were desks with sketchbooks all in rows.

"Oh, today is a free sketch day. I can ask if we can sit together if you want." Lydia told her. Katrina smiled.

"Sounds great." Katrina smiled. They walked up to the desk where a young blond woman sat. Her hair was done up in a beehive sort of hair style and her dress was a splatter of colors. Boy, there was no mistaking this woman for anything but an art teacher.

"Um, Ms. Dell? Do you think Katrina could sit with me? She's new and I'm kinda showing her around." Lydia asked.

"Well, I don't see why not. Y'all can just sit wherever." She said in a southern accent. Katrina couldn't help but smile. This woman seemed like a lot of fun. They sat down and before they knew it the class had started.

"Ok. So how about we both sketch something up and at the end of class we show each other. Like a surprise?" Katrina suggested energetically. Lydia smiled. Boy, this girl sure was enthusiastic! Which for once didn't annoy Lydia. She supposed optimism just suited Katrina. She could never be mistaken as a pessimist because she just radiated bubbliness.

"Alright. Try and make it nice and creepy!" She laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else!" Katrina replied with laugh. They both immediately started drawing. After an hour, Ms. Dell called for the students to pack up their things. Each girl was just finishing the last detail. Katrina finished and looked over at Lydia. She held up her drawing and Katrina held up hers. Lydia's was a sloping hill littered with tombstones that were shaded to look old and decrepit. At the foreground was a tree with a raven that seemed to stare back at Katrina. At the bottom of the picture, there was curvy letters that said, 'Nevermore.'. Katrina's was a ghost girl lurking out a window. An eerie smile played across her face. She looked like an 100-year old doll.

"Whoa. Too cool." Lydia told her. Katrina smiled.

"Yours is pretty creepy. Like Tim Burton-y."

"I love Tim Burton!"

"Me too!"

They left the room chatting about their favorite Tim Burton movies.

That's pretty much how the next two weeks went. The pair growing closer and closer. Beetlejuice was getting fed up. Every time he wanted to hang with Lydia she was off to Katrina's house, studying with Katrina at the library, meeting Katrina at the park. And the only time she wasn't with Katrina, she was telling him all the stuff they did together like he was some faithful dog. Katrina and me this. Katrina that. Ugh! It made him sick! (And not in the good way.)

On top of that he didn't even know what the girl looked like! Lydia had told him never to bother them or else . She practically made him promise. It had gotten to the point where Lydia could tell when he was in the human world with her. Hey don't ask him why she just sensed his energy or something. So he knew he couldn't sneak up on her. If he even tried to pop up to check, Lydia promised to send him back to the Neitherworld for two months! Seeing some girl's face was not worth the loneliness of the Neitherworld. Never the less, he'd still like to see the face of his new arch-enemy. Have a face to hate.

Beetlejuice snapped out of his thoughts. Lydia had a large duffel bag with her and seemed like she was about to leave. He floated down from his perch above her canopy bed.

"Why doesn't this 'Katrina'," He air-quoted and said her name in a girly voice. "Ever come here once in a while, babes? It's only fair." He asked trying to sound innocent as possible. Years of experience on Lydia's part broke through his facade.

"Because you'd juice her. And I don't want my only living friend leaving as a pigeon!" Lydia told him. Beetlejuice grinned evilly.

"How about a peacock? I'd make her pretty just for you, babes! And you know I don't do pretty!" He offered. He poofed into a creepy peacock with stripes in its tail fan.

"As generous as your offer is I'm going to have to say no." Beetlejuice just frowned at this.

"Fine." He crossed his arm. He blew a piece of hair from his face. "So what time you gonna be home anyhow?" She hurled the duffel bag onto her shoulder.

"Probably noon tomorrow." At BJ's look of surprise she explained, "Beej I'm sleeping over. We're going to have a movie marathon before Halloween on Sunday. I thought I told you." Lydia replied casually as she stuffed a few more things in the bag. BJ's jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"You'll be gone the whole night?" He pouted. "I wanna come!" He bawled. He fell on the floor and beat his fists on the ground. Lydia crossed her arms with a parental look.

"You can't come. Neither can Betty before you can ask." Lydia replied. Beetlejuice's raised finger and hopeful look both deflated. Beetlejuice snapped his fingers in defeat.

"Darn! Ugh. Fine, Lyds. I'll just scare up a little fun in town." He said and finished with a small snort. He poofed away in a flash. The rare silence was interrupted by the theme from Halloween. One of Lydia's favorite horror movies. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. The phone read 'Katrina' in black print. She answered

Apparently some crazy stuff had happened with the plumbing at her house. So Lydia couldn't come over. Suddenly, a great idea struck Lydia.

"No, it's okay you can come here!" She suggested. Now that BJ was gone for the night, it'd be safe. Katrina was surprised.

"Really? I've never been to your house before." Katrina couldn't wait! They made the arrangements and Katrina packed up her bags. She packed some of her favorite horror flicks. She called out a goodbye and was met by her mother's usual nagging about manners and decency and what happens at parties. Ugh, that woman was so infuriating. She finally escaped and hopped on her red electric rode her over to the large white house on the hill. That thing was massive! She rode through the rickety covered bridge and even in the dim light, she could still see the patch job that was done after that couple drowned. Katrina felt bad when she heard the story. They were so young. She would definitely ask Lydia if she knew anything about them.

She parked her bike on the front porch and before she even knock Delia was rushing her inside, prattling on about god knows what.

Lydia heard her mother going on about something downstairs. She groaned and figured Katrina was here. Nothing could get Delia talking like a new guest. Taking the stairs two at a time, she told her mom they were going upstairs and rescued Katrina. Lydia's dark red T-shirt and skinny jeans only made Delia chatter on more about how dark she dressed. Katrina hoped she wouldn't get nagged about her black shirt and capris. Lydia seemed to completely ignore her step-mother and yanked Katrina up the stairs. When they got in her room, Katrina marveled at the high ceilings and large room. She took in the room and wished her house was this cool. Interrupting her thoughts, Lydia smirked.

"Nice pigtails." Katrina's hand instinctively flew up to the two high pigtails she had made before she got here. "You're like Rapunzel."

Katrina smiled. "I like your updo." She said pointing to Lydia's hair that seemed intent on defying gravity. " You're like…Lydia. Nice and unique." She grinned. Lydia smiled wide at the compliment. Turning around to her desk she picked up a stack of movies.

"So what's first? Poltereist or Nightmare on Elm Street?" She asked with an evil grin.

[][][][][][][][]

BJ floated through the streets angrily. Where was everybody? The only good scaring he had gotten was some pansy walking his dog! He decided to go to Lydia's house. He could always get a good scare from Lydia's folks. He snickered to himself. He floated by Lydia's window when he heard voices. Lydia was home? An excellent time to spy! He shrunk himself down. No way would she be able to feel he was there now.

The night so far had been a blast. After hiding under the covers for Nightmare On Elm Street and laughing at the tameness of The Ring, the girls were tired. Not to mention the little makeup lesson Lydia had given Katrina. They had even compared pajamas. Katrina's long nightdress that was a replica of Sally dress from Nightmare before Christmas had made Lydia feel envious. The feeling had been returned when Lydia showed of her nightie which had realistic looking bullet-holes and blood all over it.

Now, the two girls were in their pajamas as they laid on the bed reading their guilty pleasures: trashy teen magazines. Katrina laughed as she adopted a valley girlaccent.

"Lydia, Like what style is so you? Are you preppy, girly or funky?" Lydia held her sides.

"Blech! Try none of the above!" Lydia reached over and grabbed the magazine.

"Omg, Katrina. Like what guy is right for you?" She giggled. "Cute, smart or shy?" Lydia laughed.

"So far it seems there's only pervy, creepy or jerk in this town." Katrina said. Lydia nodded.

They didn't notice the striped fly zoom into the window. They certainly didn't notice a mini-BJ floating around and listening to their conversation. _So this was Katrina huh?_ He mused. Well, he had to admit she was a whole lot better looking than Lydia's other friends. And she seemed more like Lydia than Bertha and Prudence ever were. This girl was wearing goth pajamas and had streaks in her hair. She was definitely more Lyds' type than anyone he had ever seen. Well in Peaceful Pines anyway.

"You pretty much summed it up."

"I mean there's nothing new here. No variety. The rest of the guys are like stale oatmeal! Especially funny guys! Those are my favorite kind of guy!"

"That's why I've never had a boyfriend." Lydia admitted. BJ grew to full size and snapped. Suddenly a can of 'Energy Cloak' appeared. He grabbed it and sprayed it on himself quickly. Then he turned invisible to the human eye and flew around the room

He had been fine until he heard the next line of dialogue.

"Which is messed up 'cause no homo but you have a great butt Lyds." Lydia laughed at Katrina. Beetlejuice suddenly flinched and without realizing dropped his invisibility. The girls were too busy talking to notice him.

"Yeah well I'm pretty small on top. Especially compared to you. Ms. I'm-fully-developed-when-I'm-fourteen!" She joked. "You are so lucky! I barely finished now."

"It's not as great as you think. In middle school it was pure hell!"

"Oh yeah right! I know I'm not the best in math but getting boobs early does not equal hell in my book."

You coming on to me?" Katrina joked with a raised eyebrow. Lydia laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"In your dreams!" Lydia laughed. They burst into giggles. Suddenly, Katrina stopped laughing. Her eyes were wide.

"Lydia?" She asked, staring up in awe. "Were you aware you had a ghost in your house?"


	2. Chapter 2

C.2

Lydia turned her head and prayed that it was anyone else but Beetlejuice. Her prayer went unanswered. BJ's eyes widened and he floated down to the floor. Whoops. That chick spotted him! He saw the look in Lydia's eyes and knew he was in trouble.

"Heh heh. Hey Lyds." He said nervously with a small wave. Fire burned in her eyes and Katrina looked between them and knew that they knew each other. Very well it seemed.

"Lydia, who's that?" Katrina whispered keeping her eyes on him. Beetlejuice grinned.

"Oh that's an easy one. I'm the Ghost-with-the-most!" He smiled. Katrina smiled a bit too. He didn't seem dangerous. He seemed fun. Lydia on the other hand could strangle BJ.

"Oh, that's my hologram display!" Lydia lied smoothly. Before she could even say anything Katrina's hand snapped out to grab BJ's hand.

"Whoa. A little forward aren't you?" Beej joked. She let go and turned to Lydia.

"Feels real to me." Katrina replied, with a look that told Lydia she had to tell the truth. Frustrated and seething, Lydia did the only thing she could think of.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Bee-" Lydia began to yell in anger.

"Lyds! Wait! Don't you want to introduce me to your friend? I mean you have been hanging with her instead of me all week, babes. Don't you think we should at least meet?" Lydia rolled her eyes.

'"Beej, this is Katrina, my human best friend." Katrina smiled at this "And Katrina this is BJ, my ghost best friend." She replied, still angry. She mouthed 'Beetlejuice' to her.

"Howdya do Kat?" Beetlejuice greeted. He grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously. Katrina got dizzy. When he let go she fell on her butt and put a hand to her head.

"Whoa!" She shook her head to clear it up. "Quite a handshake you got there! It's a killer!" She told him, standing up.

"Yeah, you're telling me!" He replied. His hand detached from his body and drove a stake through his heart making him fall down. In a poof he was standing again. Katrina laughed.

"Wow! That is so cool! Can every ghost do that?" Kat asked.

"No. That's a Ghost-with-the-most exclusive!" Suddenly he stomped. He picked up a beetle and licked his lips. He threw it in his coat pocket. "Save that guy for later."

"Wow. So you're like the most powerful ghost! Lydia how do you ever leave home when he's here?" Beetlejuice smiled. He had been expecting to hate this girl and he had to admit he was having a difficult time doing it. She reminded him of Lydia at that age.

"It's easier than you think." Lydia replied through gritted teeth. She turned to BJ. "Okay you've met. Now are you ready to go home?" Katrina was full of curiosity.

"Where do you live anyway?" She looked at him in such awe that he straightened his cufflinks in pride.

"The Neitherworld, of course! Wanna come?" He smiled. Her eyes lit up. A trip to another dimension? She could scratch that off her bucket list!

"Are you for real?" Katrina squeaked. Lydia frowned.

"I don't think that's such a-" She began.

"Oh please! It would be so wicked! Plus Halloween is in like two days. This would be perfect for that!" Katrina practically begged, her hands clasped together. BJ poofed into a dog and gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." he relented. A scowl was on her face. Beetlejuice was always changing things to be about him. This was their sleepover!

"If you don't mind babes, maybe letting Kitty Kat do the honors?" Beej asked. Lydia shrugged.

"What do I do?" Katrina asked.

"Just say my name three times, Kitty Kat. It brings me in and out" BJ replied. She thought back and nodded.

"Beetlejuice." She ventured unconfidently. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." She finished confidently. Suddenly, she felt like she was everywhere and nowhere at once. The feeling faded as quickly as it had come and when she looked around, Lydia's room had been replaced with a busy street. The sky was orange and monsters and ghouls littered the street. A grotesque man gave her the stink eye and she couldn't help but slink behind Beej.

"Ha don't worry. That wasn't for you, Kat. That was for me. I still owe him five bucks." She nodded with a small laugh and came out from behind him.

"This is the coolest place ever!" Katrina exclaimed making a few ghouls turn their heads. She felt material brush against her leg. Her skull pajamas had been replaced with a long black poncho with white webs. Underneath she was wearing a full body black suit. "Whoa! Lydia did you see this?" She looked over to Lydia who was looking around nostalgically with a smile on her face. Her identical red and black spiderweb poncho made Katrina smile.

"That suits you." She commented. Lydia smiled. She had always thought so too.

"Where should we go first?" Lydia inquired after a short-lived silence.

"Ooh! Can we check in there?" Katrina asked pointing to the next building over. A sign on top read, 'Potion Master's Corner'.

"I've never been there. What do you think BJ?" Beetlejuice nodded.

"I have to go in there any way, babes. This energy cloak is a rip-off!" With that his body ripped in half. Lydia rolled her eyes with a smile. Katrina's eyes widened and she giggled and instantly began skipping up the sidewalk towards the store.

"She sure is bubbly." Beetlejuice commented, briefly turning into bubbles before changing back. "Kinda reminds me of you at that age. Except she's way more optimistic." He said the last word like it was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Yeah. She's been keeping me positive." Lydia replied and walked in the potion shop.

It was dark and steamy inside the small store. Vials and bottles were all over the place. Katrina was excitedly looking around and reading each bottle.

"It's crazy to think I've only got three years on her." Lydia told BJ, referring to the childlike excitement Katrina had for the place. They all began perusing the shop while Beej got his refund. Katrina was absolutely fascinated with this. Everything! She wanted to see it all! Learn everything there was to know. She really liked that BJ guy. He was so funny! And crazy and zany! Just her kind of person!

Katrina was so deep in thought she didn't realize when her poncho tapped a small, delicate, bejeweled bottle that broke with a tiny clink that was barely audible. Katrina barely heard it and turned to see it on the ground, smashed. She bent down and did the two things you shouldn't do in a potion shop.

Touch the potion and smell the potion.

But of course Katrina didn't know this. So she bent down and tried to sweep the teeny glass bottle fragments under the shelf. It pricked her and she emitted a hiss of pain. Unbeknownst to her the small molecules of the liquid got in her blood stream which heightened the effects. She breathed in the potion even more and began to feel dizzy as she tried to stand. BJ came up to her. She looked at him and a warm feeling crashed over her.

"Kat, come on! Apparently, there's no refunds in this dump." She looked at his face and smiled stupidly.

"BJ, I feel-" She began and lost consciousness. Lydia turned just in time to see her friend slump in Beetlejuice's arms.

"What did you do?" She demanded in fury as she ran over. She tried holding up her friend.

"I didn't do anything! I come over and she faints! I always knew my breath was killer." He joked and his breath floated out and began shooting at things with a bow and arrow before fading away. Lydia gave him a look. BJ put his arms around her shoulders and tried to hold her up. Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and they were in front of the road house. They made their way into the living room.

"Don't you have some sort of bed we can put her in?" Lydia asked.

"Babes, I sleep in a coffin." He said.

"You have juice you know!" Lydia yelled. Beetlejuice made a face of realization and pointed with both hands. A purple coffin with silk cushioning appeared that was raised of the ground. Katrina floated through the air and landed inside. Her arms were crossed over her chest with a flower under her hands.

"Beetlejuice. That isn't funny! There could really be something wrong with her!" Lydia reprimanded with her hands on her hips. Beetlejuice snorted.

"Look babes. Kitty Kat probably just couldn't handle all the excitement of being here. I mean Lyds, that girl was bouncing off the walls. Not only that but it's about eleven o'clock." He explained.

"We were in a potion shop! What if a sleeping potion got to her? A forever sleeping potion?" She exclaimed, getting more upset by the moment and wishing she had never let her friend come her in the first place.

"Babes! Calm down. Kitty Kat just needs a good night sleep and she'll be fine in the morning. You have my word." He promised and out of his mouth came a mist that spelled 'Word' and it landed in Lydia's hands. She quickly waved it off.

"For now Lyds, you should probably go to sleep." He commented and zapped the one coffin Katrina was in into a bunk bed. Or bunk-coffin rather. Lydia was suddenly in the top coffin.

"Beej, I can't sleep at a time like this! I can't-" She was cut off by BJ snapping his fingers to make her sleep. Beetlejuice walked off satisfied.

"Teenagers. They really 'tire' me out." He said, turning into a striped wheel. He laughed aloud.

[][][][][][][][]

Katrina was trapped in the dark. She couldn't feel her body or anything. She looked and saw nothing. Was this a dream? Was this what hell was? An empty nothingness?

"Hello? Beetlejuice, Lydia?" She called. Her voice echoed. A red mist came close to her and swayed hypnotically.

"_Beetlejuice…You love Beetlejuice…." _It whispered to her. It made her feel lethargic.

"What? No. I've barely met him!" She explained. The mist turned to a darker red that seemed to fill the emptiness like sleeping gas.

"_You will love Beetlejuice."_ It told her and began encircling her. Its color turned pink and it began filling her lungs. It filled her body with its sweet scent. It filled up the air until she couldn't see. She couldn't breathe in anything but the heinous, sweet gas. She couldn't think. It slithered into her mind and her heart. It trapped her in a single thought: _I love Beetlejuice._

_[][][][][][[][]_

Lydia woke up first. She smelt something good. That definitely wasn't normal! Not at the roadhouse, at least. She climbed down the black ladder from her coffin. Was that...pancakes?

"BJ?" She called hesitantly. When she came to the kitchen she was greeted by a mess that wasn't of Beetlejuice's creation. It was Katrina, hustling and bustling around the kitchen with an apron that read, 'Kill the cook.'

"Katrina?" Lydia asked shock. Katrina turned and smiled wide.

"Good morning, Lydia." She greeted cheerfully. She hugged her.

"Um, what are you doing?" Lydia asked bluntly. Katrina ran to the stove with a spatula and pulled out the last pancake.

"What do you think?" Katrina laughed. She piled pancakes on a plate and put them in front of Lydia.

"Uh, let me rephrase this, Why are you making pancakes?" Lydia asked, looking down at the pancakes. They did look really good. She breathed in. And they smelled even better. She dared to take a bite. Wow! They were good!

"Do you like them?" Katrina asked, her hands clasped to her chest. Lydia nodded. "I just figured it was payback for messing up our night on the town. I don't really know what happened but I know we didn't get to hang out." Just then BJ came out of his room yawning.

"Why does it smell good in here?" He cried in disgust. Katrina just smiled and put a plate on the table.

"BJ, I made you beetle pancakes!" She exclaimed. He stared at her in shock as he sat down.

"You made these for me, Kitty Kat?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah I caught the bugs outside early this morning. Do you like them?" She asked eagerly. He took a bite and nodded.

[][][][][][][][][]

After that they headed out to the Neitherworld. They went everywhere from the Shocking Maul to Grizly Land. Lydia kept a close eye on Katrina and noticed her constant googly eye stare at a certain poltergeist. While they were in the Eye Scream shop Lydia came up to Beetlejuice as he was ordering.

"Beej, do you notice anything off about Katrina?" Lydia ventured. BJ looked at her in question.

"Kitty Kat? No, she seems fine to me babes. Nothing off here." He said, turning into a giant light switch and changing back. Lydia put her hands on her hips.

"She's been staring at you all day!" Beetlejuice picked up the full tray of Eye Screams.

"Has she? I guess she's still impressed with meeting a ghost, Lyds." He told her. Lydia crossed her arms on her chest and muttered under her breath.

"I don't think that's what it is." They arrived at the table and Katrina smiled.

"Don't think what's what?" She asked. Lydia smiled nervously as she tried to think of an excuse.

"We were uh, just arguing what's really in the Butternut Eye Scream." She lied. Katrina giggled. Beetlejuice handed her an eye scream and she smiled up at him. They all sat down and ate.

"What boring music." Lydia commented, gesturing to the dance floor.

"Say no more, babes." Beej grinned and juiced the band before anyone could blink. Suddenly the slow jazz band turned into a rocking band and people began flooding in. Katrina's eyes practically popped out her skull.

"Wow! That was like the coolest!" She yelled in admiration. BJ smiled and was nice to have someone who thought he was interesting again. Suddenly all three of them were on the dance floor. They all began to dance and even Lydia forgot her previous uneasiness and worry.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The next day Lydia invited Katrina over. It was Halloween and she figured they could hang in the Neitherworld. Katrina showed up at about six o'clock as it began to get dark. Lydia was waiting in her spider queen outfit she had designed. She had a large raised collar that seemed to be made of spider webs. It had a purple corset like top with no sleeves. Its skirt was layered, gothic and black.

A knock resounded on her door. The door opened to reveal Katrina in a striped suit with a creepy striped skirt, knee-socks and heels. There was a green band around her waist and her hair, for the first time was down.

"Whoa! You're going as BJ?" Lydia asked surprised. Katrina nodded with a smile. _"It's a little short."_ She thought in regards to the skirt. She also noted that the top didn't leave much to the imagination. It's a good thing she was wearing a jacket over it.

"Do you like it?" She asked turning around a bit. Lydia nodded.

"We have an hour until it gets dark in the Neitherworld so, do you wanna just hang here?" She asked. Katrina nodded. Lydia brought out some paper and they laid down on the carpet and were sketching. After a few minutes, Lydia decided to comment.

"I've never seen you with your hair down before." She told her. Katrina smiled widely. Her hair was huge and long when it was down. It covered her whole back.

"Yeah well BJ told me he'd like to see it down so," She trailed off. Lydia was confused.

"I don't remember hearing him say that."

"He told me today when he came to my mirror." She said dreamily. Lydia didn't know he could appear in just anyone's mirror. Katrina's tone almost proved her theory but still she felt it was best to ask.

"How long was he there?"

"Not long. Just for a second to tell me we were going to hang in the Neitherworld." There was a pause.

"So Katrina, you like Beetlejuice?" She asked her. Katrina smiled as she continued to draw.

"Yeah. He's totally wicked!" She gushed. Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"No, I mean 'like' like." She specified. Katrina blushed a bit.

"Lydia." She said simply. "Of course I don't 'like' him." She answered truthfully. Lydia raised her eyebrow. She yanked out Katrina's drawing from under her pencil. It said 'I love BJ' with hearts all around it. Katrina's eyes widened and she blushed.

"I love him." She stated simply with a smile, causing Lydia's jaw to drop.

"You what?" She exclaimed. "How can you love him? He's dead!" Katrina just smiled goofily.

"Yeah but he's so nice and funny." She replied dreamily. "And magical and fun and smart." She trailed off. Lydia sat up and grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"Katrina! You're acting crazy!" She yelled. Katrina looked like a confused baby.

"You're right. I should definitely list more qualities before announcing my love!"

"No! You don't love Beetlejuice! How long have you felt this anyway?" She yelled!

"You won't tell him when he comes will you? He'll never talk to me again if he hears it from someone else. Oh ever since we were at that potion shop he's been so sweet and nice and it would just break my heart for anyone else to tell him." Katrina rambled.

"Katrina. What happened to you?" She said looking in her friends eyes. Katrina just smiled back as unaware as a newborn. Lydia had a flashback of when she first met Snugglejuice and shuddered.

"Is something wrong with me?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, you're in love with Beetlejuice for starters." Lydia began but then she realized she had said his name a third time and he appeared.

"Lyds it's only 6:36. Couldn't wait half an hour to see me?" He grinned. They both stood up.

"Lyds, you're a spider queen.I like it! And Kitty Kat you're….me?" He asked incredulously.

"What do you think? I went as the scariest thing I can think of!" She exclaimed, knowing it would make him happy.

"Oh you flatter me." He replied and a giant weight fell from the sky on him. It disappeared and he was all folded up like an accordion.

"Boy, do I have a headache!" He exclaimed holding a hand to his head. He was back to normal in a second. He couldn't deny that he really was flattered that she would choose to go as him. Lydia certainly never admired him to that extent.

"So what are we doing for Halloween, BJ?" Katrina asked lovingly, practically captivated by him. He didn't notice this and pulled out two sacks. He threw one to each of them.

"I figured you guys could try a little Neitherworld candy. Then maybe we'd head to the big Halloween dance and cause a little mischief." He said, rubbing his hands together evilly. Katrina just smiled dreamily as she stared at him. Lydia just made a noise of frustration. She gave Katrina an apologetic glance. Katrina's eyes widened and she could guess what Lydia was about to do.

"Beetlejuice, I have to tell you-"She began before Katrina cut in.

"That all sounds good! Let's go! Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." Suddenly, they were all swept up and appeared in the idle of the Neitherworld on a busy street once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Do any of you like this story? I see people putting it on alerts but no reviews. I don't need a full detailed thing but something is better than anything. Just a 'Great story' would be fine. ANywho... I'm working on fanart for Katrina. :P

Also shameless manipulative flirting on BJ's part. And some potion induced craziness!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Katrina grabbed Lydia and pulled her aside.

"Give us a minute, BJ. We have to talk about…girl stuff." Katrina lied. Beetlejuice just made a 'Yech' face. He did NOT want to hear that conversation. He knew girl stuff could mean anything.

"You were about to tell him, weren't you?" Katrina demanded in a frantic whisper.

"I had to! There is something wrong with you." She explained, feeling guilty. All childlike innocence gone, Katrina was livid.

"There is nothing wrong with me! If you even attempt to say a word about this then we can't be friends anymore! Friendship means not telling secrets! Just because I'm younger doesn't mean you can parent me!" She whisper yelled. She turned around and stomped over to Beetlejuice and began talking about something with him. Lydia didn't know and she didn't care. She felt torn between the loyalty to a friend and concern for her wellbeing. The trio began trick-or-treating and hit every house they could find. Twice. All the while Katrina kept close to BJ to ensure Lydia couldn't tell him her secret. Cursed with a short-attention span Katrina forgot this while she ran up to a house with a long driveway for the third time. Lydia saw her chance and took it.

"BJ." She whispered. He turned to her.

"'Sup babes?" He asked.

"We have a serious problem! Katrina is in love with you!" She whispered.

"This thing again?" BJ asked, with a roll of his eyes. "Look babes, I told you, she is just interested in seeing a gh-"

"Does this look 'just interested' to you?" Lydia asked, holding up Katrina's love doodle. Beetlejuice's eyes widened. He looked at it and tried to find some explanation other than the 'L' word.

"Uh. Wow." Beetlejuice said, speechless for once in his life.

"I think it was something from the potion store!" She replied. Beetlejuice put a finger to his chin.

"That would explain that weird call." He replied vaguely.

"Call?"

"Well, the owner called saying his cameras had seen one of us break some of his merchandise. Guy wanted five hundred bucks for it! So I told him where he could put that money and hung up."

"We have to go back there and find out what it was and get an antidote!" Lydia exclaimed.

"But then I'll have to pay five hundred dollars!" Beetlejuice whined. Lydia crossed her arms

"I think you'll live." She replied without thinking.

"Little late for that one babes." Beetlejuice retorted with a snort.

* * *

BJ was worried it'd be difficult to get Katrina to the store. That is until she told Beetlejuice what to do. She explained it and he instantly relished a chance to use the Beetlejuice brand charm.

"Katrina?" BJ asked. This made Katrina smile widely at him using her first name.

"Yeah, BJ?" Her young eyes sparkled with hope as she looked at him.

"I don't really want to stay where no one can see us. You look so beautiful that we should show you around town." He told her, with his trademark flirt grin. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around a bit. Katrina felt she could faint.

"O-Okay. Sounds G-reat!" She stuttered out with a red face and felt she could melt. He snapped and they were in the city. The potion shop stood right next to them.

"I have to talk to the guy in here. You don't mind do you?" He asked and gave her a wink. Katrina felt weak at the knees and shook her head quickly.

"No, n-not at all!" Beetlejuice grinned.

"Great." He smiled and stepped into the store.

"Lydia, I am going to die. He's just too much." She sighed with a look of love.

"Oh yeah. Just a charmer." Lydia said sarcastically. They walked in and Beetlejuice turned to Katrina.

"Sorry, Kitty Kat." He told her and before she could even ask, he pointed at her. She instantly fell asleep. Beetlejuice floated her over to a chair.

"Beetlejerk! Where's my money?" The giant hairy, two-headed store clerk demanded, not the least bit concerned with the unconscious girl.

"Here! Now I need you to help us out here!" BJ said as money appeared on the table. Lydia came up to the counter next to him. "What is the bottle that broke?"

"Hmph. High power Love/ Lust potion." The store clerk replied. "The most expensive one in the store!"

"You see her?" BJ asked pointing to Katrina. The monster nodded. "She broke the bottle. And now she's crazy for me." After the monster finished laughing, its other head adopted a serious face.

"This is a big problem. The glass on the floor had blood. That means it got in her heart. Not just her mind like usual. I don't have anything here to help you." He explained apologetically.

"You don't sell antidotes?" Lydia asked.

"Well not for that one! You need a license to use that. Anyone with a license wouldn't need an antidote because they'd know how to use it!"

"So my friend is just going to be like this forever? Hopelessly in love with my other best friend?" Lydia demanded. The store clerk looked grim.

"Well, no by the pained look on your friends face she'll be crossing into the lust phase now. So she'll be both." He gestured to Katrina whose face contorted in pain. Lydia put a hand to her face.

"That wasn't helpful." She replied.

"I guess I'll just have to tell her I don't like her like that then. Seems the only solution." Beetlejuice shrugged. The hairy monster jumped in alarm.

"No, no no!" The other head exclaimed. "Her heart is so swelled with the potion and her brain is so connected with her heart that if you were to reject her, her brain would send a negative impulse to her heart that will cause her heart to explode. You would literally break her heart!" The pair's eyes widened. A pause.

"Well, that doesn't sound good." BJ commented.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Lydia asked quietly. She felt terrible. The way she saw it, if she hadn't invited Katrina to her house this never would have happened. _Of course_, she thought bitterly, _if a certain someone hadn't invited her to Neitherworld..._

"Well, now they're might be one thing." The clerk said holding up a finger. He reached under the desk and pulled out a huge book. He flipped a bunch of the pages and skimmed down.

"Ah yes! This talks of a rare flower in the Neitherworld woods that can expel the potion. If used properly, of course. All you have to do is extract a petal and blend it in a tea for an instant cure-all!"

"That's great and all but, how are we supposed to find this thing?" Beetlejuice demanded. The clerk put on a pair of reading glasses. "It's on the south side of Mount Nightmare. It glows red."

The two thanked the clerk and Beetlejuice threw Katrina over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They stepped out and Lydia put two fingers in her mouth. She gave a whistle and Doomie appeared at the side of the road. They all got in, buckled up and set off to Mount Nightmare.

[][][][][][][][]

She was in the dark again. Oh god. The last thing she remembered was Beetlejuice zapping her. Oh well. He must have had a good reason.

"So you're Katrina's Love, huh?" A voice said. A suspiciously familiar voice. She looked in the direction of the voice. Standing in front of her, was her!

"I'm her lust by the way. Isn't Katrina a pain? That girl doesn't even try to be sexy! It's frustrating!" She told her pointing behind her. The real Katrina sat there. Battered and bruised she sat looking into nothingness.

"Don't look so upset. She's just out of commission. It doesn't matter. We're going to combine. It's our turn now." And then everything went black as the two beings formed into one with a goal of obtaining Beetlejuice's heart…among other things.

[][][][][][][]

Katrina woke up slowly and realized she was slung over someone's back. She turned her head and saw her carrier.

"BJ!" She exclaimed in surprise. He put her down. She looked around. "Where are we?" She asked, BJ smiling at him.

"We decided it would be fun to hike to Mount Nightmare. There's a dance at the top." Lydia replied and Katrina realized she was there for the first time. She smiled.

"Sounds freaky." She laughed. She walked a bit ahead. She couldn't wait to get there! Maybe BJ would ask her to dance! Then they could kiss. And well, whatever else followed was destiny. It began to drizzle. Beetlejuice snapped and umbrellas appeared in the two girls' hands as it began to rain.

"When we're done with all this you're going to have to tell her the truth." Lydia told Beetlejuice. "You have to tell her what happened."

"Don't worry." Beetlejuice said, with a wave of his hand. "I'll give her a piece of my mind."

"BJ, don't say that!" Lydia exclaimed but it was too late. His head opened and a glowing piece of brain took off into the air.

"My juice!" BJ exclaimed, realizing what the glow was. Lydia knew that was the only way they were getting to the top of the mountain.

"Stay here with Katrina! I'll fly Doomie to go get your juice! Go to that cave!" She told him and turned toward the direction of the car. Beej turned and saw the cave she was talking about. He ran forward and grabbed Katrina's hand and pulled her toward the cave. It was a lot more dangerous here without juice! They had to hide, fast!

They ran in the dimly lit cave and Beetlejuice pulled out his lighter. He looked around to make sure there was no immediate danger. He sighed in relief when there wasn't and laid back at the cave wall.

"Beetlejuice?" Katrina asked. She felt so nervous! She smiled at him anyway.

"Yeah, Kitty Kat?" BJ asked, nervously. She smiled flirtatiously.

"You don't have a girlfriend or anything right?" She asked and Beetlejuice gulped.

"No. I, uh I don't." He admitted and immediately felt like an idiot. He should have said yes! She turned her whole body towards him.

"Good. Because BJ I like you." She said hesitantly. "A lot." She smiled and crawled towards him a bit. "And I want to know if you liked me too?" Beetlejuice panicked. Yeah she was pretty and nice but he couldn't cross that line. I mean hello! He was dead! And even if he was alive she was still more than twenty years younger than him.

"Listen Kat, you're really pretty but," He began. Katrina's smile turned seductive. She adjusted the lapels on her jacket.

"We're wearing the same clothes. They look great together but I think they'd look better on the cave floor." She whispered as she leaned forward and placed her hand on his thigh. Beetlejuice's eyes widened. He ignored every male urge he had and backed up to another wall.

"We cannot possibly do that Kat. You're fourteen and you're Lydia's best friend!" He told her, trying to sound firm when really he was terrified. He closed his eyes, waiting for her reaction. He had tried to put in in a way that didn't sound like stone cold rejection.

"How about now?" Katrina asked and when he opened them she had her jacket off and was wearing her dark hot pink shirt. She had worn it a size too small on purpose. She loosened the tie and threw it to the side.

"Look Kat, you're a nice girl but you're fourteen!" Beetlejuice tried to explain. Katrina smirked. She kept her have lidded expression as she grinned.

"Well, I happen to know these are pretty big for a fourteen year old." She chuckled darkly. BJ had no idea what to do. He felt like a deer caught in headlights. This was out of character for him, which frightened him more than he ever could admit. A girl throwing him for the loop? No way!

"Beej, I love you. I want to be with you." She said, prowling on all fours toward him. She sat back on her heels in front of him. She began fiddling with the buttons on her shirt, popping one button after another until the top of her bra was showing a bit. BJ's eyes opened wide and he knew he had to stop her. He figured that he'd give her just one kiss. Just to make her calm down. But hell if he wouldn't make it the most amazing kiss he could because after all, she was a nice girl when she wasn't trying to get in his pants. And it was just a kiss.

"I'm really happy that-" Katrina began but was cut off by the poltergeist's lips on hers. She fell back on her butt as he leaned over her, kissing her. Her eyes widened but then slowly closed. Fireworks exploded in her mind as the potion's power reached the maximum. She let out a small sound of happiness as BJ imputed as much juice as he could to really blow her away. Metaphorically of course. It swirled all her thoughts until it all build up inside her brain. She let out a sound of surprise as she fell back onto the ground, unconscious. Beetlejuice raised an eyebrow.

"I knew I still had it but damn."

Another sound followed that and when Beetlejuice directed his attention to the source of the sound he saw Lydia, holding the piece of his brain in her hand. She was soaked and very angry. She walked slowly and quietly towards BJ, her expression unreadable. This scared him the most. Her unnerving calmness.

SLAP! Lydia's pale hand connected with the poltergeist's face.

"You bastard!" She spat. "What the hell is wrong with you? You just kissed my best friend! Were you trying to get laid? Her shirt is unbuttoned you sicko! She's fourteen!" She went off.

"Okay I know that looked bad but-" Lydia would have punched him in the face if not for the slight rustling beside them. A groan was heard as Katrina lifted herself up a bit. Unaware, of her surroundings she rubbed an eye with the hand she wasn't leaning on.

"What in the hell?" She muttered sleepily. She looked at BJ and Lydia.

"I thought we were at the potion-" She began but her eyes widened and it seemed all the memories came flooding back. Her eyes snapped down to her unbuttoned shirt and up to BJ. Her face turned red as a tomato.

"I am so sorry." She whispered her voice wavering. She looked down at her hands and muttered Beetlejuice three times. She disappeared. Lydia looked at Beetlejuice.

"Are you happy with yourself?"

"Lyds, she came onto me!" He babbled. "The potion! Come on! You know me!" He tried to explain.

"I thought I did. Until I saw you reach over and kiss her! Imagine my surprise after I finally got your juice, I walk in just in time to see you grab my friend in a snog!" She exclaimed. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go comfort my friend." She got up and repeated the poltergeist's name thrice.

"Fine! I don't need you!" BJ yelled at the emptiness. She was ragging on him like he was the responsible party! He was just trying to stop the girl from doing something she'd regret!

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][]

Katrina appeared in Lydia's room. She buttoned up her shirt and sat on her friend's bed. This was possibly the worst Halloween of all time! Ever! Oh god! She couldn't believe she had said…what she had said! She put her head in her hands. With a poof, Lydia appeared in the middle of the room.

"Katrina, are you okay?" She asked. Katrina cracked open an eye.

"Physically, I suppose." She replied. Dropping her head from her hands she looked over at Lydia. "I have never been that mortified in my whole life." She said quietly. Lydia walked over to her. She sat on the bed.

"It's okay. You weren't you." Lydia comforted.

"I know but still! It wasn't his fault it was mine! Mine and only mine!" She got up. "I think I'm just gonna go home and watch some Tim Burton movies to cheer me up." She said sadly. Lydia nodded. Lydia figured she needed time to get over this. She hugged her and left.

[][][][][][][][][]

Katrina did not like walking home. At any other time it would have been fine. It wasn't as if she was afraid of the dark or anything. It was just unsettling to walk through the town. The streets were very much empty, given the hour. Ugh! This was not how she wanted to spend Halloween! Well, Halloween was over by now. Still, this isn't how she wanted to spend the wee hours of November 1steither! She was so frustrated with herself! She virtually trashed any way of becoming friends with a ghost! A ghost with powers! The ghost with the most! Of course the latter was probably self-proclaimed but still! It had to mean something!

The whole night ruined just because she was a total klutz and couldn't avoid knocking over a bottle! Even though she had been under the potion's control or whatever you'd like to call it she could still remember everything. And Beetlejuice had seemed so cool! He was funny and wacky! She really felt they could be good friends. Well of course not now. Not since she had tried to flash him and get in his pants.

She opened the door to her cottage like house. It wasn't anything too impressive. A tiny little thing compared to Lydia's mansion! But then again, pretty much every house was. She went inside and trudged up the stairs. She really hated this house. Only because it felt so empty. A four room house for only two people. Your guess was as good as hers as to why her mom would buy this house. She turned on the light to her room. It was dark blue. The ceiling fan whirred as she lay down on her bed.

"You're room is almost as messy as mine!" A voice exclaimed. Her head snapped up. What in the hell?

"Over here, Kitty Kat." The voice called. Oh god. She knew that voice. Not now. Her face had finally cooled off! Her eyes darted to her black vanity mirror. Two of the mirrors were normal. It was the middle one that displayed the face of the poltergeist. She let out a small scream and fell off the bed. She reminded herself that he had been here once before. She could hear BJ laughing.

"Graceful, aren't ya, babes?" Pulling herself back up on the bed Katrina avoided eye contact.

"I thought that was Lydia's pet name."

"It's not exclusively hers. I use it for a lot of people. Why? Do you not want to share? You want your own special name?" He teased. She just looked at him.

"Stop it." She told him. "Stop pretending everything is okay. I made a fool of myself."

"No you didn't." Katrina turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean? I tried to flash you in a cave!"

"You didn't make a fool of you. It was the potion. You couldn't control it."

"Why does everybody use that as an excuse? If I was drunk that wouldn't make it not my fault!" She said her face red.

"Look Kat, I've done a lot worse than try to get in someone's pants when I was _sober _nevermind when I was drunk. This doesn't seem like a big deal to me. No harm done. Nothing happened. We're cool." He assured.

"We are?"

"Sure. You remind me of Lydia when she was your age y'know."

"I doubt she was ever a klutz like me." Katrina replied with a snort. BJ shrugged with a nod.

"Well, you're right about that." He granted. Katrina laughed and threw a pillow at the mirror. Of course being a mirror and all this had no effect. BJ just laughed.

"Oh no fair! That's definitely cheating! If you were out here I'd beat you!" Katrina told him.

"Then that's not much of an incentive for me to get out there, babes." He grinned. Katrina smiled evilly. She approached the mirror.

"Good thing it's not your choice then, _Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice_." She smiled. BJ climbed out of the mirror.

"Be warned, I don't play fair, Kitty Kat."

"I'd never expect you to, Beej."

FIN


End file.
